


Our first night

by SaeranLover



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Honeymoon, Jumin 'the fluff and consent king' Han, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: It's the first night of yours and Jumin's honeymoon. Neither of you know exactly what to do, until Jumin decides to share a glass of wine with you. All it takes is one line to set things off to something a little more.





	Our first night

“… Whoa.” Your eyes were wide as you looked around the room which you were stood in, before you turned to face your husband. “Jumin, we… We’re staying here?! It looks… God, it looks even more expensive here than your penthouse! I feel afraid to touch anything!” You pulled your bag strap further up your shoulder, and bit your lip. “And… How long are we staying here, exactly?”

Jumin smiled, and wrapped one of his arms around your waist. “One month. That’s how long our honeymoon is, my love…”

A faint blush formed on your face, before you nodded. _One month… One whole month of nothing but you and Jumin… He’d even left Elizabeth back at the penthouse, with staff looking after her!_

You were surprised when you found out from Jumin just before the two of you left on your flight that Jumin had organised for the two of you to be staying in a luxury hotel… But you were never quite expecting this. A simply way of describing this room was… Jumin’s penthouse, just twice as luxurious and _with a huge balcony overlooking the ocean._

It was hard to believe that you had met Jumin only about two months ago, and that the two of you had got married just yesterday… And here you were, on your _honeymoon_ with him…

“Hmm, you look tired, my dear… Perhaps we should rest for a while, and then we shall decide what to do first on our break…” Jumin then smiled at you as he cupped your chin, and pressed a chaste kiss to your lips. “Go and get changed, I’ll meet you in the bedroom in a few minutes.” You were then left stood on the spot as Jumin went off to retrieve his own clothes to wear.

Silently and carefully, you went into the bedroom, and looked around. There was a large bed, more than big enough for you and Jumin, draped in delicate yet comfortable looking blankets which you just wanted to fall down onto and sleep. But there were a few little touches in the room which brought a blush to your face.

First of all, there were rose petals scattered across the room. Second of all, there were a variety of bottles of champagne and wine upon a dresser, accompanied with two glasses. Third of all… There was a large glass window, allowing the light of the sunset to come flooding into the room, directly onto the bed.

_Oh, yeah… Jumin wanted for you to get changed._

But that became a whole lot more difficult for you. What would you wear? Something casual, to relax for the evening in? Something formal, perhaps for a nice dinner out somewhere? Just… pyjamas to go to sleep?

“Hmm… Right, I’ll just…” You bit your lip, before running your hand through your hair. “Gah, I don’t know!” You sat down on the bed, and dug your fingers into your legs. “What would Jumin want…?”

Suddenly, your eyes widened as the bedroom door opened, and you noticed that Jumin was stood there, wearing… _Oh wow, this wasn’t a look which you expected for **the** Jumin Han. _He had a pair of jeans on, and a simple black vest shirt. He looked quite… adorable, actually.

“You haven’t got changed yet… Were you waiting for me to help you get undressed?” There was a slight mischievous grin on his face as he approached you, before he leaned down and stroked a finger across your chin. “I hope that you are aware that if I help to undress you, you may not be getting dressed until the morning…”

All that you were capable of doing was blushing.

Before you knew it, Jumin had pressed a gentle kiss against your forehead, and he was smiling at you in what you could only assume was an attempt to reassure you. He then straightened himself back up, and went over to the dresser holding the wine. He then proceeded to pour two glasses, and handed one over to you as he sat down beside you.

“My wife… My beautiful wife… I’m so happy that you are here with me. Shall we sit here and watch the sunset together?” His arm was quick to wrap around you, and hold you close. It was so warm… so wonderful… It just felt perfect.

Sitting together, drinking wine and watching the stars steadily form in the darkening skies, with nothing but the sound of the ocean outside disturbing the peace.

Eventually, you heard Jumin… laughing to himself quietly. “I can already imagine his face now…” His deep chuckle began to completely fill up the whole bedroom. You had… _no idea_ who he was talking about though. “Can you not, my love? Imagine him screaming at us simply for residing within the same bedroom, and yelling at you that… What is that idiotic phrase of his? ‘All men are wolves’?”

_Ah. Zen._

_Wait, this was your honeymoon! He shouldn’t be thinking of Zen’s borderline-brotherly attitude towards you!_

“Jumiiiiin… Please, tonight is about us, not us _and_ Zen!” You started sulking, before a smirk formed on your face. “Unless you are hinting at inviting him?”

“No. Of course not – I was just saying, as my mind began to stray… It is somewhat easy to lose yourself in thoughts when gazing at the stars…” He pulled you closer to his body after that, and nestled his face into your hair. “But I find myself losing my mind more in your presence though… And I wish to keep losing my mind until my head is flooded with thoughts of only you.”

“Jumin…” You closed your eyes, and felt yourself pulled deeper into an embrace. You don’t think that he was expecting to feel you pressing a soft kiss to his jaw. A quiet gasp escaped from him as you did that, and it was enough to make you giggle and continue trailing kisses across his jawbone. It seemed as though Jumin had never been through such an affectionate action before, as he was unable to react properly to it except for making quiet noises and blushing.

With a smile, you separated yourself from him slightly and took hold of his hands. He looked more than flustered, which made you begin to laugh quietly as you pushed him gently down onto the bed. “Don’t you remember what you said before, Mr Han? ‘I hope that you are aware that if I help to undress you, you may not be getting dressed until the morning…’ Remember that?” You waited for him to nod, before you nodded back. “Well, the same goes here.”

To say that Jumin looked surprised was an understatement, but it wasn’t an unwelcome sight. A flustered, shocked Jumin Han… A sight reserved only for you – his loving wife…

Gently, after asking if it were okay, you began to remove his shirt, and pressed soft kisses to his collarbones and chest. You made a mental note that his body was just… Wonderful. All yours, and just… straight up magnificent. You could feel the slight motion of his body as he breathed, and it made you stroke your fingers gently across his skin.

There was also a slight heat to his body, warmer than he usually was when you embraced him. You put that down to the glass of wine which he had just before, before resting your head on him, like a pillow.

He responded by running his hand through your hair, down your back, and all the way down to the bottom of the dress which he had insisted you wear for the journey to the hotel. Giving your thighs a gentle caress as he began to pepper your throat with soft kisses, he hitched your dress up carefully until he had to pull it over your head. That was when he then turned the tables, and you found yourself lying down upon the cosy bedsheets with him over you.

“My love, I… I cannot control myself when you are acting in such a manner… I apologise for this…” His head dipped down, and suddenly, you felt a slight pain in the side of your neck, followed by a small scattering of loving kisses in that same area. _Oh god… Was Jumin planning to leave a mark on you?_ You could feel your entire face heating up at that thought.

Actually, the next few minutes were a complete haze for both you and your husband. He was removing your remaining clothes as fast as you were removing his, and any way in which your bodies could tangle together happened. You could only feel yourself returning to reality when you realised that Jumin had pulled the velvety bedsheets over you both, and that you were both… completely bare.

It was only then that your previous confidence left you, and you were now a bundle of nerves – figuratively and literally. Your body was so heated and sensitive, and your mind was filled with anxiety.

Jumin, being the wonderful man that he was, picked up on the sudden fear which you had and pulled you into a loving embrace. “I won’t do anything which you don’t want to do. I promise… We can leave things at this if you wish.” He then pressed a kiss to your forehead as you bit your lip.

“I… I want to, just… I don’t know if I am ready for… _that…_ ” You whispered in response. He nodded, and a thoughtful look took over his face.

“We can take our time. How about I treat you for reaching this point…?” He then smiled at you, cupped your chin with one of his hands, before pressing a kiss to your lips. That distracted you from his other hand’s motions, at least until you felt his fingers gentle stroke against you between your legs. A shiver went up your spine, and you had to shift your legs slightly to satisfy the sudden urge to close your legs around his hand. “Relax, darling… I won’t do anything you don’t want me to.”

You nodded slowly, before you took a deep breath and allowed your body to relax. Jumin kissed your cheek at that, before one of his fingers carefully and slowly discovered your entrance, and pushed in. You whined somewhat, and felt your back arching beneath you.

This was your first time doing anything like this with Jumin, and it also meant that you were only just discovering just how sensitive your body was. However… Jumin almost seemed to hold complete control of your body, as he gave a quiet, reassuring whisper which helped you in bringing yourself back to a feeling of calmness.

With a reassuring gaze in his eyes, a second finger joined the first, and you had to bite your lip to hold back a loud moan. Once more, Jumin helped to ground you to reality. How he could keep you feeling like this was… confusing, yet wonderful… It was almost as though he had taken the two months which you both knew each other before that point to learn everything about you and your reactions.

A slight scissoring motion was enough to make you begin taking a few deep breaths, and made the moaning noises which you were making become more consistent. Your body was feeling heated, and at the same time craved the warmth of his fingers and body.

“A- Ah… Jumin…” He was able to bring you to your climax so quickly… And it made you feel quite embarrassed as he pressed another kiss to your cheek, before he withdrew his fingers and quite seductively licked them clean.

“You were pulling such adorable faces, my love… But I could tell that you were reaching your limit,” he began, beginning to gently massage your sensitive skin as he pulled you closer to him under the blankets. “We don’t have to properly sleep together straight away… Even if it takes years, I will wait… Even if you wish to not get to that point, I will accept that is what you want. We can take our… can take our time…” Jumin whispered, pulling you closer to his body as you closed your eyes. “I will always wait for you…”

Before you could even reply, you could tell that Jumin had drifted off into a light sleep. Yet… you still responded.

“Thank you… I love you, Jumin…”

**Author's Note:**

> [Here it is on Tumblr~!](https://saeranlover.tumblr.com/post/165947529918/could-it-be-possible-to-have-some-sort-of-jumin) This was an anonymous request which I recieved.


End file.
